205 Live (June 5, 2018)
The June 5, 2018 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the American Bank Center in Corpus Christi, Texas on June 5, 2018. Summary Last week on WWE 205 Live, Lince Dorado was on the receiving end of The Brian Kendrick’s Captain’s Hook after guest commentator Drew Gulak knocked him off the top rope. The maneuver led to a tapout victory for Kendrick and Gentleman Jack Gallagher, but The Golden Lynx was out for retribution against The Man with a Plan in singles competition. Accompanying Dorado to the ring were Kalisto and Gran Metalik, as Drew Gulak made his way to the ring alongside Kendrick and joined commentary. The moment the opening bell sounded, Kendrick charged his opponent and unleashed a flurry of aggression that left The Golden Lynx reeling. However, Dorado didn’t stay down for long, retaliating with his own aggressive strikes before using his speed to force Kendrick out of the ring. Surrounded by The Lucha House Party, The Man with a Plan exchanged words with Kalisto and Gran Metalik before once again throwing down with The Golden Lynx. After trading momentum, Kendrick took control with targeted attacks to his opponent’s back. Applying his technical prowess and combining impactful strikes, Kendrick began to methodically pick Dorado apart. With the WWE Universe – plus Kalisto and Gran Metalik – in his corner, Kalisto struck back, fending off Kendrick and taking control of the match with fast-paced aerial attacks. With Kendrick struggling to regain control, Gulak stood up, prompting a confrontation with The Lucha House Party. The Man with a Plan used Dorado as a battering ram to take down Gran Metalik. However, attempting to seize on the opportunity to capitalize on his dazed opponent, Kendrick found himself caught in a surprise Golden Rewind, giving Lince Dorado the victory. Following the contest, Gulak attacked Kalisto and Metalik before charging Dorado. After unloading his rage on The Golden Lynx, Gulak and Kendrick were chased off by The Lucha House Party. As a result of Gulak's actions, he will team up with The Brian Kendrick and Gentleman Jack Gallagher in a Six-Man Tag Team Match against The Lucha House Party next week! Competing in his home state of North Carolina, Cedric Alexander was well-aware of the high-stakes nature of his WWE Cruiserweight Championship defense against a hungry Buddy Murphy. With his mother, brother and friends in attendance, The Soul of WWE 205 Live was focused on the challenge of defending his title. Murphy was determined to prove that he is a juggernaut and that his hard work and dedication to competing in the Cruiserweight division would lead him to victory. WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick shared his excitement before the match, assuring that no matter who emerges victorious, they will have his full support. As the opening bell sounded, Murphy feigned a handshake, and the two competitors immediately grappled, leading to a standoff of power and agility that briefly gave Murphy an advantage before a series of counters showed off how prepared both Superstars were for the contest. Finally taking control with a brilliant dropkick and fending off Murphy’s power, Alexander again forced Murphy to the outside and drove him over the announce table. Seemingly in control, The Soul of WWE 205 Live stood atop the table too long, allowing Murphy to recover and drop Alexander back-first on the table. Using the ring apron and the barricade to his advantage, Murphy began targeting the champion’s back, bringing Alexander back into the ring and unleashing furious kicks and powerful throws into the corner. Reeling from Murphy’s methodical aggression, The Soul of WWE 205 Live struggled to regain his composure as the challenger wisely remained focused on his opponent’s lower back. However, Cedric is one of the most resilient Superstars in any division, and he battled back with precision strikes before launching into the air, only to be stopped by Murphy. Once again in control, Murphy began targeting Alexander’s back and charged forward, only to be met with a perfectly timed superkick. Regaining their composure, Alexander and Murphy exchanged blows, and the champion caught Murphy’s leg and delivered a huge elbow strike. Feeling a surge of adrenaline, Alexander took down Murphy on the outside and again inside the ring and nearly secured the victory. Refusing to give up, Murphy struck back with a huge boot to the face and a gravity-defying drive of his own to the outside. It wasn’t enough to keep the champion down as they continued to battle with the WWE Universe on the edge of their seats, even as Murphy nearly claimed the title following a running suplex. Unable to secure the pinfall, Murphy attempted a second suplex on the ring apron, but Alexander countered and dropped Murphy face-first onto the apron. Both Superstars narrowly beat the official’s 10-count and once again exchanged punishing blows. The Australian Superstar again nearly secured the win with an innovative DDT, and the two Cruiserweights again threw down in the center of the ring. Again taking advantage, Murphy unleashed a sequence of attacks resulting in a number of near-falls. Looking to finish The Age of Alexander, Murphy taunted the champion before throwing him into the ropes. Incredibly, Alexander countered and landed a pair of perfect kicks before quickly executing the Lumbar Check for a hard-fought and well-earned victory. After the match, Alexander celebrated inside the ring before greeting his mother and brother at ringside to share the elation. Following a grueling battle with WWE Cruiserweight Champion Cedric Alexander last time on WWE 205 Live, Buddy Murphy’s performance was impressive enough to warrant a rubber match against Mustafa Ali, allowing both Superstars to make their respective case for another title opportunity. As the match got underway, Murphy quickly countered his opponent’s speed with pure strength, keeping Ali on defense and remaining unfazed by furious chops. However, Ali didn’t stay on defense long, channeling his agility into an effective surge that rocked Murphy and left him flattened on the outside of the ring. Attempting a high-risk move, Ali ascended the ropes, but Murphy countered. They traded blows above the ring before Murphy hoisted The Heart of WWE 205 Live on his shoulders and dropped him on the turnbuckle in a jaw-dropping sequence. The Australian juggernaut took control of the bout, using his raw power to assert dominance against Ali and fending off any attempted counters. Displaying his resilience, Ali countered a powerslam, pushing Murphy into the turnbuckle and dropping him with an incredible reverse rana. Both competitors struggled to get to their feet, but Ali took control by charging forward, grabbing Murphy’s feet and throwing them between the ropes and nailing him with a superkick. Maintaining his offense, Ali launched himself onto his opponent and nearly secured the pinfall. With both Superstars reeling, they traded blows, counters and near-falls with neither able to maintain momentum for more than a few moments. The exchange continued on the ring apron where they again battled, and Ali nearly secured victory with an X-Factor on the apron. Murphy remained in the fight, striking back and narrowly missing victory following a slam from the corner that resulted in a raucous “This is awesome!” chant from the WWE Universe. Irate, Murphy taunted Ali but was knocked off his feet before Ali countered a strike with a high-risk move off the top rope. Seeing his opening, Ali forced his dazed opponent back into the ring and prepared to the execute the 054. However, as Ali prepared his patented move, Hideo Itami came out of nowhere and knocked The Heart of WWE 205 Live off the ropes. With the match called off, Itami relentlessly attacked both Ali and Murphy, making a clear statement that he demands respect. Results ; ; *Lince Dorado (w/ Gran Metalik & Kalisto) defeats The Brian Kendrick *TJP defeats Brian Keith *Buddy Murphy vs. Mustafa Ali - No Contest *Dark Match: Daniel Bryan & Jeff Hardy defeat Big Cass & The Miz Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live 6-5-181.jpg 205 Live 6-5-18 2.jpg 205 Live 6-5-18 3.jpg 205 Live 6-5-18 4.jpg 205 Live 6-5-18 5.jpg 205 Live 6-5-18 6.jpg 205 Live 6-5-18 7.jpg 205 Live 6-5-18 8.jpg 205 Live 6-5-18 9.jpg 205 Live 6-5-18 10.jpg 205 Live 6-5-18 11.jpg 205 Live 6-5-18 12.jpg 205 Live 6-5-18 13.jpg 205 Live 6-5-18 14.jpg 205 Live 6-5-18 15.jpg 205 Live 6-5-18 16.jpg 205 Live 6-5-18 17.jpg 205 Live 6-5-18 18.jpg 205 Live 6-5-18 19.jpg 205 Live 6-5-18 20.jpg 205 Live 6-5-18 21.jpg 205 Live 6-5-18 22.jpg 205 Live 6-5-18 23.jpg 205 Live 6-5-18 24.jpg 205 Live 6-5-18 25.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #80 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #80 at WWE.com * [ 205 Live #80 on WWE Network] Category:2018 events